Chipped Mug
by Chappy-the-Bunny
Summary: Eren and Levi have a conversation about the new year, as well as the future.


**Chipped Mug**

The passage through time is lined with success and struggle, happiness and hardships. Not very much can change in the day-to-day aspect of life, but when viewed through an annual aspect, the differences become all too apparent. The chipped lip of a mug that was once unblemished, stiff boots that now slip on and fit with utmost ease, they were the small, unnoticed things that signified time, change.

There were empty chairs, also indicators of the passing days. Those chairs, just months ago, they had been filled. They would skid across the wooden flooring of the dining hall, as they were either pushed in or pulled out. Now, they remained stagnant, still. They haven't been touched, let alone moved. They were the noticeable change of time, the only important one.

"What do you think the new year holds for us, sir?" Eren asked, taking his seat at the table. He'd just finished preparing enough black tea to hold both himself and his superior over for a good handful of hours. He didn't mind the effort; it wasn't like he had anything better to do with his time.

A violent snow storm had plagued their headquarters, making it physically impossible to do anything other than reminisce over the past three-hundred and sixty-five days they had survived. Just them. Just a soldier and his Corporal. No one else.

"Beats me," Corporal Levi sighed. He reached for his mug, minding the chip around the rim, and took a sip. "This is bitter."

Eren smiled sympathetically. "Just how you like it, right? I made sure to let the tea leaves seep for double the normal required amount."

Even though his Corporal's reaction wasn't as enthusiastic as he would have liked, Eren knew better than to expect too much from him. Just the delicate "thank you" he had murmured against the rim of his mug was enough.

"Why are you asking about the new year?" Corporal Levi questioned, after a minute or two. It was exactly like Eren to bring something so trivial to their conversation, but it still left him genuinely intrigued.

"Oh," Eren rubbed the back of his neck, playing with the longer hairs that he refused to cut, "I was just curious. It's kind interesting to think about the future, isn't it?"

Though the Corporal could neither agree nor decline, he opted on merely shrugging his shoulders. He felt that if he amused Eren's questions to a certain point, maybe he'd actually get somewhere with him.

"What's so interesting about the future?" Corporal Levi inquired.

With a question like that, Eren's response was almost instant. "Freedom," he answered. The way in which his voice had lowered had added a good two or three years on his age. "I like to envision a future of freedom, sir."

Though Corporal Levi, too, dreamed of such a future, a future in which he'd sworn to kill off every last Titan on the face of the planet, he was also a realist. Leaning back in his chair, he brought his mug with him and said, "What if freedom isn't what our future holds? What if our future becomes something less than ideal?"

"What if it's not?" Eren felt out of place going against his superior's debate, visible in the way his legs twitched and his fingers clenched against the table's surface. "What if we're finally able to live outside of the walls?"

"If that were to happen, what would you do?"

"...Pardon?" Eren had never been asked such a thing before. Sure, he'd preached about seeing the islands of sand and the waters of flames, but as much as that was fine to fantasize about, it was an entirely different situation when he actually _thought_ about what he would do, where he would go, and how he would live. It brought a whole new side to their discussion.

Irritated that he had been forced to repeat himself, Corporal Levi sighed, "I asked you what would you do, Eren. What would you do, if that were to happen?"

The young soldier was pensive, and it was during that time that the Corporal had extended his arm for the kettle, intent on pouring himself more of the tea. Even though he was the one asking the question, he hadn't a single clue as to what _he_ would be doing with _himself_ in a free world, or how far civilization would advance. He hated to admit it, but Eren was right. It was interesting to think about the future.

Eren had taken as long as his Corporal allowed him to think about his answer. He wanted it to be official; not just some wishy-washy response that held no truth to it. It had to be genuine, and it had to be from the heart.

"It's tough to say what I would do," Eren began. He took the necessary time to pronounce his words clearly, speaking them in their entirety. "After all, my future is dependent on you."

Now, it was the Corporal's turn to be baffled. "I beg your pardon?" he asked. "What does your future have anything to do with me?"

Oh, did he not remember? Did Corporal Levi forget one of the most important instances that had occurred this year? Obviously, he was oblivious enough to not follow correctly.

Fingering the handle of his own mug, one that remained unscathed over time, Eren met his Corporal's gaze for just a second, before he was looking back down at his untouched beverage. "Yeah," he began sheepishly. As he spoke the words of his answer, he realized just how moronic they sounded out loud. "After all, I offered you my heart, didn't I?"

The fact that Corporal Levi did not know whether Eren was speaking through literal or poetic means made his words stand out all the more. They were enough to make him set down his chipped mug and rise from his seat.

"Sir?"

"It's late," the Corporal said, although he had no indication of telling the time. "You should rest."

"I'm not the only one who needs to rest, you know," Eren chuckled, mimicking the higher soldier as he stood from his chair, as well.

After the table had been cleared, and their chairs had been pushed in, not daring to touch any of the others, Eren and the Corporal made their way out of the dining hall. They faltered near the entrance, their only source of light being a wall lantern that hung proudly beside them.

"Well, it looks like I won't be seeing you until next year," Eren smiled, retelling the same joke that his mother would say to him on the evening before the new year.

"That's not true," Corporal Levi corrected. He unhooked the wall lantern from its post and held it in his grasp. "You're coming with me."

A month ago, Eren would have been flabbergasted by Corporal Levi's invitation. Now, however, the idea of sleeping beside his superior had become common, nearly normal.

As their boots clicked against the paved stone of the poorly lit corridor, Eren found himself wondering about the future again. Although their prior conversation had been terminated, he figured he'd add one last sentiment to bring forward a sense of conclusion. "Sir?"

He received a simple, "Yes?" as his response.

Again, Eren asked the very same question he had asked his Corporal earlier that evening. "What do you think the new year holds for us?"

By the time Eren received an answer, he and his Corporal were situated beneath bedsheets, staring into each other's eyes as if they were trained lovers. And although he could have said something morbid like "more graves" or "failed attempts", he'd been able to pleasantly surprise his subordinate with a tender, thought-provoking response that he could only count on receiving once a year.

"A future."

* * *

_Hi there! Chappy here! :D_

_Happy New Year, everyone! (:_

_You know, my New Year's resolution for this year had been to reach 100 published stories on FF, and sadly, I did not reach my goal. However, I was able to complete a chapter-fic, as well as start another, so I do feel accomplished with myself in my own sort of way. (:_

_I hope you all have a happy, healthy, and wonderful New Year!_

_Thank you for taking the time to read, and I hope you've enjoyed!_

_- Chappy_


End file.
